Succubus
The Succubi are beautiful and desirable women, unlike their male counterparts, the Incubi. Though Succubi do sometimes have bat-like wings or demonic features, such as horns, a tail, hooves and fangs. In medieval European lore, Succubi appeared to men in the night and seduced them into sexual encounters. Celibate monks seemed to be especially prone to such attacks, often blaming Succubi for their lustful thoughts or sexual dreams. Succubi could suck the life force of men, leaving them exhausted or even killing them. Various Succubi Lilith Lilith has many origins. In both Arabic and Jewish myths however, she is a succubus. A demon-woman who hunts men, seduces them and drains their life with a kiss. Jewish mothers believed Lilith would come to take their children away and eat them. The Lilin According to Jewish folklore, the 'lilin' are the daughters of Lilith and Adam, engendered while she was his wife. They are demons, with their function being that of a succubus. Men and also mothers feared the attack of the lilin, because they were also said to kidnap children, like Lilith. Mara 'Mara' is the name of a fabulous ogress who hags people when sleeping. People feel pressure on their chest, and some people report that they observed Mara laying on their chest sometimes choking their necks, and mostly acompanying with sleep paralysis. Rusalka In Slavic mythology 'Rusalka' was a female ghost, water nymph or succbus-like demon who lived in a lake. Her eyes shone like a green fire. Men who were seduced by her died in her arms, and in some version her laugh can also cause death. She corresponds to the Scandinavian and German Nixie. The ghostly version of the succubus is the soul of a young woman who died in or near a lake (many of these rusalki were murdered by lovers), and came to haunt that lake; this undead rusalka is not particularly malevolent, and will be allowed to die in peace if her death is avenged. Yuki-Onna Yuki-Onna ("Snow Woman") is a spirit or type of spirit found in Japanese folklore. She is a popular figure in Japanese animation, manga and literature. Yuki-Onna appears as a tall, beautiful woman with long hair. her skin is inhumanly pale or even transparent, causing her to blend into the snowy landscape. Allu Allu are the offspring of Succubi. In Akkadian mythology they were a race of monstorous and faceless demons that destroyed all that they could capture. They were engendered during a mans sleep with Lilitu or one of her deon servants. Whent the man who engendered them was about to die, they surrounded his bed waiting for the moment during which they could take their father's soul, impeding his travel to the Underworld, and making of him an errant spirit, feared by all living people. Belili 'Belili' was first a Sumerian minor goddess called Gesht-inanna, sister of Dumuzi, and wife of Nin-gishzida (the door keeper of An). She was later included in the Babylonian pantheon with the name of Belili or Belit-ili (also spelled Belet-ili), acquiring in some time a much higher status as the wife of Bel (the Assyrian and Babylonian equivalent to Baal). The Canaanites called her Baalat or Baalit, the wife and female counterpart of Baal. As the wife of Bel she can be associated with Ishtar for Assyrians and Babylonians, with Astarte for Semites, and with Asherah for Philistines; in this sense Belili can also be associated with sacred prostitution and human sacrifice (of children, by fire). Some authors, however, relate her with Lilith, who is commonly associated with the demon Asmodai and considered a female demon with the function of acting as a succubus. Other authors say that she could have been a fertility goddess (this connects her again with Ishtar, Astarte and Asherah), and some Neopagans consider Belili a mother goddess. Lamia A related concept the succubus is the Lamia from old English legends. The lamia was said to appear in graveyards as a beautiful woman who draws young men to their deaths. She would lie in wait for a naïve victim, looking as if she needs his assistance in some way. legend has it that, if you see such a woman in a graveyard who appears to need help, you are supposed to call out to her, for the Lamia cannot answer back, since she has a snakes tongue and can only hiss. Additional Info: Other interpretations of Lamia revolve around her being the mother of two of Zeus's children, to which upon Hera finding out cursed the woman into a snake-like being similar to Medusa. To add insult to injury, Hera then killed her two children, and cursed to woman to walk the Earth searching for her deceased children and/or eating the children of others'. In other tellings, Zeus hid her within a cave where, again similarly to Medusa, was given permission to kill anyone that dared enter into the area. Some interpretations also say that Lamia is not one single entity, but a group of creatures all of their own, known as, "Lamiae," plural of, "Lamia." POSSIBLE INFO TO ADD LATER: LILITH: In most older mythology, you'll find that Lilith, the first wife of Adam, was actually the daughter of a Djinn (the original Persian mythological form of the Anglicized "genie," the Djinn are minor fire demons, and are some of the only demons that do not dwell in Hell or the Underworld, but on a separate plain called the City of Bronze. They are quite neutral beings, and usually care for nothing but their own affairs.). She was not, in fact, a succubus at all. In fact, succubi did not exist until Lilith was wronged by Adam (their children turned out to be a little...well...abnormal, shall we say, and Adam slew them), and she asked God for vengeance. When God denied her (he didn't want to kill the only human man alive, even if he DID kill his own children; so sexist, in my opinion), Lilith then left Adam and petitioned Samaël (a.k.a Satan) for the ability to bring vengeance against man for eternity. He granted her request, and she became the first succubus, and the souls of her daughters were restored into the bodies of the first lesser succubi, the Lilin. Over time, humans who have used black magic, committed sins such as adultery, or summoned the succubi once too often have themselves been transformed into succubi, therefore filling out the ranks even more. Lilith is the oldest Succubus ever created, She is the first succubus ever created. Lilith was created by her hatred of serving man fro all eternity. She wanted to be herself, to not be tied down by mans, so the darkness of her hatred created her. She however like most non rouge demons hates humans, so if she's coming to you in any way it's not a good reason. If she wants you dead theres zilch you can do. Lilith is also believed to be just an outcasted human. See also *Vampire *Demon *Incubus Category:Mythical creatures Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Greek mythology Category:C. S. Lewis mythology Category:Irish mythology Category:Flying things Category:Norse mythology Category:Roman mythology Category:Celtic mythology Category:Hebrew mythology Category:Graeco-Egyptian mythology Category:Medieval mythology Category:Mythological monsters